Applicators for applying ointment to treat skin surfaces of the human body are well known in the art and have a wide range of uses. One example of a treatment ointment applicator is a pile pipe, which is often used in the treatment of hemorrhoidal tissue. Pile pipes are small cones formed with holes in the sides of the cone through which ointment is exuded onto the affected tissue when the pile pipe is positioned next to the hemorrhoidal tissue. Although sufficient for their intended use, pile pipes have certain drawbacks. For example, a recent United States Government monograph, which was published by the Food and Drug Administration to provide guidance in the area of rectal ointment treatment, indicates that pile pipes should not be used for applying ointment to hemorrhoidal tissue if they contain local anesthetic. This is because pile pipes are inserted internally into the body. Since the human rectum has no nerve endings within approximately three to four inches of the anus, the FDA monograph concluded there is no rationale for internally applying local anesthetics over the last three to four inches of the anal canal. Therefore, the FDA monograph recommends that in view of the factors discussed above, hemorrhoidal treatment ointments which contain local anesthetics should be applied only externally to the anus.
Existing external ointment applicators, however, possess certain disadvantages when compared to internal ointment applicators, such as the pile pipe described above. The chief disadvantage of many external ointment applicators is that they are incapable of uniformly applying ointment to the often irregularly-shaped hemorrhoidal tissue, without imposing undue discomfort on the patient. The present invention recognizes the need for external, uniform application of ointment containing local anesthetic upon hemorrhoidal tissue, without imposing discomfort on the patient.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an external ointment applicator which can uniformly apply ointment to an irregularly shaped surface, such as hemorrhoidal tissue. Further, the present invention provides an external ointment applicator which can apply ointment to a tender area of skin, such as hemorrhoidal tissue, in a manner which minimizes patient discomfort. Additionally, the present invention provides an external ointment applicator which is hygienic, easy to use, disposable, and cost effective to manufacture.